


Dokonalá

by WinryWeiss



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Old work of mine, Sibling Rivalry, psáno česky
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryWeiss/pseuds/WinryWeiss
Summary: Už jí chybí jen jedna jediná věc.





	Dokonalá

Vzduch v dílně byl prosycený vůní dřeva s lepkavý nádechem smoly. Rytmický zvuk hoblíku doprovázelo tiché, melodické pobrukování. Ač podlahu pokrývalo nepřeberné množství dřevěných pilin, dlouhých, širokých a tenčích než papír, všechno právě nepoužívané nářadí bylo pečlivě srovnané na svých místech. Hotové výrobky, truhly rozličných velikostí a překrásně zdobené krabičky byly vyskládané na jednom z masivních stolů poblíž vchodu.

Truhlář nedávno překročil třicítku, ale na své okolí působil podstatně mladším dojmem. Měl štíhlé, dlouhé prsty, stejně kostnaté a vyhublé jako byl on sám, a věčně zasněný výraz, který nabýval nepopsatelných hloubek kdykoliv pracoval se dřevem. Nebyl to žádný pohádkový krasavec, spíš byl tuctového vzezření, ale něco v jeho chování způsobovalo, že se s ním každý rád bavil, a všem ženám bez výjimky se z něj podlamovala kolena.

„Mistře truhláři!“ zvolal bodře podsaditý muž s tmavými vlasy a hustým vousem, který rázně vstoupil do dílny, jako kdyby mu patřila. V závěsu za ním cupitaly dvě mladé dívky, podobné si navzájem jako dvě kapky vody, oblečené dle poslední módy.

„Pane Vandenbergu.“ Truhlář vzhlédl od rozpracované desky a odložil hoblík. „Slečny,“ uklonil se kupcovým dcerám.

Jedna se zarděla, druhá zachichotala a jaly se prohlížet vystavené výrobky.

„Čím Vám mohu posloužit.“ Truhlář si otřel ruce do hrubé pracovní zástěry a přešel ke kupci.

„Chci nový jídelní stůl, i se židlemi.“

„Zajisté, pane. Pro Vás jen to nejlepší.“

„Cena samozřejmě nehraje roli.“

„Samozřejmě,“ zopakoval truhlář. U nejmovitějšího kupce v celém širém okolí cena nikdy nehrála roli. „Mám jeden dubový stůl vzadu, kde skladuji větší kusy.“

„Je veliký?“

„Bez problémů se k němu vměstná šest lidí.“

„Potřebuji větší,“ ušklíbl se kupec.

„Bude mi trochu trvat, než ho zpracuji.“

„To není problém. Na Vaše výrobky si rád počkám.“

„To mi lichotíte, pan Vandenbergu,“ usmál se ostýchavě truhlář.

Kupec se uchechtl a rázně ho poplácal po zádech. „Nebuďte tak přehnaně skromný, mladíku. Vždyť jste hotový umělec.“

„To bych si zdaleka netroufal tvrdit.“

„Každopádně, nechám Vám v tom zcela volnou ruku.“

„Děkuji, pane.“ Truhlář si všiml, že si jedna z dvojčat zálibně prohlíží drobnou truhličku. „Slečno Vandenbergová, tu šperkovnici si můžete vzít, jestli chcete.“

„Och, ale …“ začervenala se. „To přece …“

„Prosím,“ usmál se na ni. „Stejně bych ji nemohl prodat. Vidíte?“ Přešel k ní a obrátil truhličku v jejích rukách vzhůru dnem. „Spodní deska se při finálním zpracování nalomila. Pokud si je nevezmete Vy, vyhodím ji.“

„Ráda.“ Přitiskla si šperkovnici k hrudi a letmo ho přitom pohladila po prstech. Tváře jí hořely. „Ráda si ji nechám.“

„Pořád byste ji ale mohl prodat.“ Vložilo se do rozhovoru její dvojče, nezapírajíc obchodnickou krev po otci. „Vždyť ta vada není vůbec vidět.“

„Och ne.“ Truhlář si položil ruku na srdce, jako by přísahal oběma dívkám, co před ním stály. „To, co vyrobím, musí být naprosto bezchybné. Musí to být prostě … dokonalé.“

Tiskla si tu šperkovnici k hrudi, jakoby to byl ten nejcennější poklad na světě, jakoby skrývala samotné truhlářovo srdce.

„Už hodiny tam tak ležíš, ani se nehneš a sotva dýcháš, jen se díváš na strop.“

Karin nepatrně pohnula hlavou, aby viděla na svou sestru. Usmála se tak, jak se umí usmát jen láskou poblouzněné dívky. „Je úžasný.“

„Strop?“ Mabel odložila knihu, ve které už hodiny marně zkoušela přečíst stránku.

„Ne. Mistr truhlář.“

„Ts.“ Starší z dvojčat zprudka otočila hlavou, aby si její sestra nevšimla něžného úsměvu, který se jí vkrádal na rty. „Co na něm vidíš?“

„Tobě se nelíbí?“

„Je …“ Mabel se zarazila, když hledala vhodná slova jak popsat truhláře. Okouzlující? Zdvořilý za všech okolností? Roztomile neohrabaný? „Zvláštní,“ řekla nakonec.

Karin se poťouchle usmála. „Líbí se ti,“ téměř zazpívala.

„Ne,“ ohradila se Mabel. Při pohledu na šperkovnici v sestřině náručí ucítila tupé bodnutí zlosti. „A přestaň už objímat tu hloupou truhličku.“

Karin se překvapeně zarazila. „Ty žárlíš.“

„Ne.“

Ale žárlila.

Ó, jak jen žárlila.

Jeho mistrovské dílo.

Je to jeho nejnádhernější výtvor. Proto na ni pracuje tak pečlivě a pomalu. Nesmí nic uspěchat, naopak, musí pečlivě zvážit každý, každičký krok, precizně naplánovat každý tah rašplí, každý zásah dlátem. Truhlářovy ruce znovu přejedou po hladkém dřevě, láskyplně laskajíc každý milimetr.

Více než cokoliv jiného, ona **musí** být dokonalá.

„Mistře truhláři.“ Měla oblečené ty nejlepší šaty, které vlastnila.

„Ach.“ Truhlář překvapeně vzhlédl od kmene statného dubu vysoušejícího se na dvoře u dílny. „Slečno Vandenbergová.“ Nejistě pustil strom a zamířil k ní, nervózně si mnouc ruce. „Co pro Vás mohu udělat?“

Věnovala mu ten nejzářivější úsměv pod sluncem a vyšla mu v ústrety. „Z tohoto vyrobíte ten stůl do otcovy jídelny?“

„Ano.“ Pak, jako by si náhle uvědomil s kým mluví, dodal: „Slečno.“

„Úžasné.“ Položila ruku na kmen. „Není to ale škoda, pokácet tak krásný strom?“

„Ne, pokud z něj bude krásný stůl.“

Pousmála se a mírně naklonila hlavu, s pohledem stále upřeným na něj.

Truhlář po chvíli nesměle prolomil ticho. „Přišla jste jen kvůli tomu?“

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Pamatujete si, jak jste dal mé sestře tu šperkovnici?“

„Ano.“

„Chtěla bych také takovou. Ale,“ usmála se na něj tajemně, „dokonalou.“

Truhlář ten úsměv opětoval. „Jak si přejete.“

Bylo již k ránu, ale truhlář stále pracoval v dílně. Broukal si, ostatně jako pokaždé, když se přespříliš ponořil do práce. Mihotavé světlo lucerny ostře vykreslovalo stíny  
a propůjčovalo jim zvláštní, takřka démonickou hloubku. Vzduch těžce čpěl lepidlem na dřevo. Ornamentální intarzie na mohutné, těžké dubové desce byla téměř hotova a opodál se na stole skvěla překrásná drobná šperkovnice s intarzovaným víkem.

Vzor byl totožný.

Bylo to hloupé a bezpředmětné a iracionální a rozpálené do běla jako železo v kovářské výhni. A hořelo to stejným, neuhasitelným plamenem. Bylo to něco, co ještě nikdy necítila, a trochu ji děsilo, že je to tak intenzivní, tak zatvrzele namířené proti její sestře, jejímu dvojčeti, milované duši, která jí vždy rozuměla, vyslechla a poradila.

Nejsou úplně stejné, ač dvojčata, každá je trochu jiná. Liší se v drobnostech a maličkostech, kterých si málokdo všimne, ale liší se.

Mabel třeba neustále nosí náhrdelník po matce, dvě řady překrásných bílých perel s kamejí s černou růží uprostřed, který těsně obepíná její útlou šíji.

A ona ráda chodí prostovlasá, bez všech těch stužek a spon a klobouků, jen tak, s vlasy volně rozpuštěnými, jako pravé děvče z venkova.

A ona, to ona dostala od truhláře šperkovnici.

Tak proč, proč ji má teď sestra také?

Proč?

_Proč má hezčí?_

Není to žárlivost.

Není to ani zloba.

Je to sžírající zášť.

Víko zapadlo na své místo s tlumeným, sotva slyšitelným klapnutím.

Sedělo perfektně.

Truhlář s úlevným vydechnutím přestal zadržovat dech. Nejvrchnější, intarzií zdobená deska se vláčně leskne, jak je pečlivě napuštěna ochrannými oleji. Zbylé, hladce obroušené a jemně nalakované desky jen podtrhují krásu abstraktního vzoru. Jednoduché až strohé linie zbývajících drobných ornamentů vyvažuje hrubost masivních držadel.

Čarokrásná.

Dechberoucně skvostná.

Konečně, konečně hotová.

Ale přesto … Přesto … stále není dokonalá.

Měly stejné šaty a stejné košíky na borůvky. A stejný zahloubaný výraz v obličeji jak tak kráčely po lesní stezce podél rokle. Ale Karin měla vlasy upravené do prostého vrkoče kdežto na Mabelině krku se třpytil perlový náhrdelník.

A mezi nimi, ve vzduchu, doslova krystalizovalo napětí.

„Zlobíš se,“ konstatovala ta sotva o minutu starší.

Ta mladší jen nesmlouvavě semkla rty.

Ale její dvojče to neodradilo. „Zlobíš se na mě?“

Odpovědí jí bylo upjaté ticho.

„Ano, na mě,“ pochopila Mabel. „Ale proč?“

„Proč asi?“ konečně promluvila Karin.

„To nevím. Proč?“

Karin se zastavila a zarputile se dívala na sestru. V jejím pohledu se mísil vztek s ublíženou zradou. Mabel se pod sílou těch emocí zastavila také. Stály proti sobě, mezi nimi sotva metr volného prostoru, zrovna na nejvyšším bodě stezky, vysoko, vysoko nad strží, která se pod nimi rozprostírala, čněla k nebesům ostrými kamennými výběžky, hluboká a temná i za nejjasnějšího dne.

„Víš, že se mi líbí,“ řekla Karin téměř plačky.

Mabel věděla. Samozřejmě že věděla, vždyť byly dvojčata. „Mě taky,“ přiznala.

Zhrzený výraz Karin se změnil v překvapený. „Ale vždy jsi …“

Mabel zahanbeně pohlédla do země.

Karin se třásla. _To není … není … není to správné. Nemůžou … přece nemůžou … Jsou každá jiná, tak přece … tak přece se **nemůžou o všechno dělit!**_

„Jenže to mně dal šperkovnici!“ zakřičela na sestru.

„Ale to nic neznamená.“ Mabel se zpříma podívala na sestru. „Dal ti ji jen proto, že mu přišlo líto ji jen tak vyhodit. A ty sis ji zrovna prohlížela!“

„Ale dal mi ji. A ty sis ji musela koupit.“

„Ne,“ zalhala Mabel. Toužila spatřit tu bolest v sestřině obličeji.

Košík na borůvky spadl na zem. „Lhářko!“ vykřikla Karin skrze slzy a vrhla se na sestru s prsty křečovitě zaťatými v pěst.

Druhý košík na borůvky spadl vedle pěšiny, sjel po hladkém listí keříčku a zmizel ve strži. Mabel chytla sestru za zápěstí. „Rozmazlený fracku!“ vyhrkla plačky.

„Pokrytče!“

„Ne …“

Karin se snažila vymanit ze sestřina sevření, zatímco Mabel se snažila zkroutit svou sestru do pozice, ve které by si ani jedna neublížila, a tak balancovaly na pokraji stezky v podivném, neharmonickém tanci.

„Nehodlám ti věčně všechno přenechávat!“ vykřikla Mabel a zprudka smýkla se svým dvojčetem, přičemž jí sestřiny ruce vyklouzly z dlaní.

Karin, ve snaze získat ztracenou rovnováhu, stoupla mimo cestu, na vratké kamení, které se pod neočekávanou zátěží pohnulo a sjelo dolů do strže.

Oči stále vlhké od slz se rozšířily hrůzou, zalomila rukama ve snaze zachytit se něčeho, čehokoliv, co by odvrátilo onen neblahý pád. Ruce její sestry se k ní napřáhly toužíce ji zachytit a přitáhnout zpět do bezpečí, ale ne, nebyly dost rychlé ani dost silné. Její vlastní ruka dosáhla na náhrdelník po matce, pevně jej semkla, kamej s černou růží, co studila do dlaně jako smrt, zanechávajíc na sestřině krku škrábance od nehtů. Jejich pohledy se střetly, propletly, plné zoufalství a nevyslovených tužeb a kajícných omluv.

Šňůra s perlami se roztrhla.

Dívčí tělo pozadu padalo do rokle a za ním se sypaly perly, které se ve zlatavých paprscích dopoledního slunce třpytily snad ještě víc než kapky slz.

Ani jedna nevykřikla.

Na kuchyňském stole stál košík přetékající borůvkami. Navzdory tomu, že byla právě jejich sezóna, působil nepatřičně, tak … zvláštně … _osamoceně._

Kupec se zmateně poškrábal ve vousech.

Přešel do salónku, kde jeho dcery trávily většinu času. Opravdu, jedna tam seděla, stulená v křesle s knihou na klíně, v noční košili a s rozpuštěnými vlasy.

„Karin?“

„Ne, otče.“

„Odpusť, Mabel. Kde máš sestru?“

Neodpověděla ihned. Nepodívala se na něj. „Rozdělily jsme se u strže.“

Truhlář seděl na židli, jedné z prvních, které si sám vyrobil, a pozoroval ji.

Nemohl se vynadívat.

Překrásná, jak tam tak nehybně stojí ve své tiché majestátnosti, vznešená jako královna na trůnu a nevinná jako nevěsta na svatebním loži.

A k dokonalosti jí chybí už jen jedna, jediná věc.

Duchem nepřítomná, prostě jen bezmyšlenkovitě popostrkovala jehlu po plátně vyšívajíc komplikovaný dekor. Vlasy nezvykle neupravené, volně splývající a zakrývající její obličej.  
Smutná, tak smutná.

„Mabel?“

Prudce vzhlédla, jako vyplašené ptáče. „Ano, otče?“

„Proč nemáš náhrdelník po matce?“

„On …“ _Leží na dně rokle, vedle těla mojí sestry._ „ … nehodí se mi k šatům.“

Kupec jen zavrtěl hlavou s rezignovaným úsměvem, jako každý otec nad rozmary své dcery.

Samozřejmě, že se vedly řeči.

O tom, že Karin Vandenbergová utekla se svým milým, kterého nikdy nikdo nespatřil.

O tom, že ji onen tajemný ctitel zavraždil a tělo rozřezal a ukryl v lese.

O tom, že snad mohla nešťastnou náhodou uklouznout a spadnout do rokle.

O tom, že ji unesl Pekelný Kníže.

A o tom, že její sestra tráví až příliš mnoho času ve společnosti truhlářově.

Léto skončilo. Přešel podzim, s bohatou sklizní a opulentními dožínkami. A začátkem zimy se konala svatba.

Truhlář, v černém obleku, budil zdání, že se každým okamžikem zhroutí nervozitou.

Naopak nevěsta po jeho boku zářila štěstím.

A všichni do jednoho, zejména pak její otec, litovali, že mezi svatebními hosty chybí nevěstino dvojče.

Zima byla mimořádně dlouhá a tuhá, studená a téměř bez sněhu, ale nakonec, přece jen, ostýchavě, přišlo jaro. Všechno vypučelo a rozkvetlo, ptáci se rozezpívali, jen v rokli, v rokli se v mdlých paprscích jarního slunce pořád třpytily i ty poslední zbytky sněhu.

Vháněly slzy do očí.

Bude nadšený.

Mabel se nedokázala přestat usmívat. Byla šťastná, tak hrozně šťastná, až by snad díky tomu hřejivému pocitu mohla i létat. A teď, teď když už to ví jistě, beze vší pochybnosti, může, **musí** , to říct i jemu.

Popadla velký proutěný koš, se kterým chodívá na trh a objala ho tak, jak se objímá milované dítě.

Bude nadšený.

Jistojistě bude nadšený.

Který muž by nebyl nadšený, když se dozví, že bude otcem?

Smrákalo se.

Mladá koza, v podstatě stále ještě kůzle, naříkavě mečela na skalním výběžku rokle. Neměla problém tam seskočit, ale teď nevěděla jak zpátky.

Pasáček, sotva dvanáctiletý chlapec, si mrzutě povzdechl. Jedna z prvních jarních pastev a hned musí do strže. Odevzdaně uvázal lano k nejbližšímu stromu, zapálil lampu a se zručností slanil ke kozičce.

Jak položil nohu na římsu, málem mu podklouzla na něčem drobném a kulatém, co bezděky odkopl směrem ke zdroji svých problémů.

Kozička se na něj vyčkávavě podívala. Zvedl lampu výš, aby ji mohl uvázat a všiml si, že se na šedém kameni cosi oslnivě třpytí. Když se pro to zohnul, zatajil se mu dech.

V rukách držel perlu.

Kozička žalostně zamečela a jemně, netrpělivě ho trkla do ruky. Překvapením pustil perlu, a když zvedl ruku s lampou, snad aby praštil tu zpropadenou kozu, nevěřícně se zarazil.

Ve světle lampy se zářivě leskly perly, rozeseté na matném šedém kamení.

Urychleně vytáhl kozičku nahoru a vrátil se zpět sesbírat perly, které ho vedly stále hloub a hlouběji, jako cestička z drobků, až na samotné dno rokle, tam, kde se snad i v parném létě držel sníh. Bylo jich tolik a i ve sněhu se pronikavě třpytily. Dech se mu srážel v chomáčky páry a sníh zábl do prstů a křupal pod nohama, ale on byl odhodlaný sesbírat je všechny, do poslední.

A pak narazil na jednu, která byla stále ještě navlečená na šňůře a ta šňůra vedla pod sníh.

 _‚Rozbitý náhrdelník?‘_ blesklo mu hlavou, když za ni tahal a osvobozoval ze sněžného vězení jednu za druhou, perly a prázdné úseky šňůry a další a další perly a kamej s černou růží a …

Křičel, protože nikdy nic takového neviděl, a křičel, protože si chvíli, chvilinku myslel, že je snad stále naživu, a potom zase na krátký okamžik, že ne, že se z ní stal démon bažící po pomstě, protože se mu zdálo, v matném světle lampy a oslňujících odrazech sněhu, že se pohnula, že se její zmrzlé prsty, kosti, na kterých stále ještě ulpívaly cáry svalstva a kůže, sevřely pevněji kolem medailonu.

Nebohá, nebohá Karin Vandenbergová.

„Mistře truhláři.“ Četník se tvářil vážně a úředně a to nikdy nevěstilo nic dobrého.

„Ano?“ Truhlář vzhlédl od cestovní truhly, které právě na víko vyřezával ornament.

„Musím mluvit s Vaší ženou.“

„Odešla na trh.“

„Kdy?“

„Asi před ...“ truhlář se podíval na hodinky. „Oh. Už by měla být zpátky. Bude nejspíš v kuchyni.“

„Dům je prázdný.“

„Vskutku? Zvláštní. Ale co jí vlastně potřebujete?“

„Našlo se tělo její sestry.“

„Ach. To je …“

„V rokli. A v ruce svírala náhrdelník Vaší ženy.“

„Ne.“ Truhlář odložil nástroje a přísně se podíval na četníka. „Ne. Mabel by jí nikdy neublížila.“

Četník, nervózní z truhlářova sebejistého vyvrácení stále ještě nevyřčeného obvinění, si povolil límec. „Zajisté. Ale přesto se jí musím zeptat na pár drobností.“

„Hmm. Možná, že se rozhodla navštívit svého otce. Ačkoliv …“ Na truhlářově tváři se mihl stín obav. „Mohlo se jí udělat nevolno. Neměl jsem ji pouštět v jejím stavu.“

„Je snad nemocná?“

„Och ne,“ usmál se truhlář. „Je těhotná.“

Avšak, ještě téhož večera našli její nákupní koš pohozený u splavu a následujícího dne vylovili z řeky její kabátec.

Ale tělo, to se nenašlo nikdy.

Samozřejmě, že se povedou řeči.

O tom, že Mabel Vandenbergová zabila svoji sestru a pak z výčitek svědomí spáchala sebevraždu.

O tom, že svou smrt jen předstírala, aby mohla utéct, neboť dítě co nosila pod srdcem nebylo jejího manžela.

O tom, že si sáhla na život ve chvilkovém zatmění mysli, tak typickém pro ženy v radostném očekávání.

O tom, že si pro ni přišla její sestra a odvlekla ji do záhrobí.

Ale pravdu, ne ne, pravdu nebude mít nikdo.

Truhlář se ponořil do práce. Snad ani nevnímal soucitné pohledy a projevy útěchy a šeptané soustrasti. Zamkl se v dílně a uzavřel se před světem.

A tehdy v noci, té noci co byla jeho žena prohlášena za mrtvou, dokončil definitivně své mistrovské dílo.

Vzadu v dílně, v místnosti, kde skladoval velké a těžké kusy a kousky na zakázku, co si dosud nikdo nevyzvedl, seděl na židli, dlouze a nehybně, až se zdálo, že ani nedýchá. Jen ji pozoroval, osvětlenou desítkami svíček. A pak, dlouho po půlnoci, ale stále ještě příliš brzy na svítání, vstal a láskyplně ji objal. Nemohl ji úplně sevřít v náručí, na to byla příliš objemná, ale přitiskl se k ní, tvář položil na chladné vláčné dřevo a zhluboka vdechl její vůni.

„Je čas,“ oznámil do ticha.

Vzduch ve sklepě pod truhlářovým domem by zatuchlý a vlhký a byl cítit jablky a bramborami, hlínou a hnilobou. Truhlář si broukal, jak pracoval s, pro něj tak nezvyklým nástrojem, lopatou. Metodicky odhrnoval udusanou zeminu vytvářejíc mělkou, pravidelnou jámu. Dostatečně prostornou, aby se do ní pohodlně vešla, ale ne dost hlubokou, jak se sluší a patří. S pomocí provizorní kladky ji pak spustil dovnitř.

Jak dosedla, znovu se ozval ten slabounký zvuk, jako zoufalé drásání ztrhaných nehtů o dřevo a plačtivé chraplavé _prosím_.

Ale to nic, to nic, to přejde, stejně jako dojde vzduch v uzavřeném prostoru.

A potom, potom budou obě dokonalé.

Truhlář se znovu chopil lopaty a začal je zakopávat.

Mabel, navěky krásná, neměnná a nestárnoucí.

I ona, konečně naprosto hotová, konečně sloužící svému účelu.

Dokonalá rakev.


End file.
